Batteries are frequently used in electronic systems as either a primary source of power, or as a backup source of power, such as in an uninterruptible power supply system. Although a single battery can be employed to power some systems, it is not uncommon for an electronic device to require a battery pack containing as few as two batteries or as many as twelve batteries. Generally, batteries contained in a battery pack are lead acid batteries bonded together. The battery pack is manually connected to the electronic system by an assembler, who may have to remove from the connector the leads of the used battery, and thereafter attach to the connector the leads of the new battery. To avoid injury to the user and damage to the system from a faulty battery or from potentially live battery leads, great care must be taken in connecting or replacing a battery in an electronic device, since battery leads often require manual release and reconnection. This often requires that the system be powered down for a substantial amount of time so that the battery leads are appropriately connected. In an uninterruptible power supply, substantial downtime is undesirable.
Connector systems that do not require manual intervention to replace the battery are known. Components for battery connector systems are available for connecting battery packs to electronic devices. These systems are often useful in high-end battery packs containing between four and twelve batteries, as the connector systems are expensive.